Dry
by Fudgums
Summary: After Flame Prince crushes Fionna's heart, someone new comes into the picture. Maybe rated M for later encounters.
1. Chapter 1

Fionna slammed the tree house door exiting into the cold, dark, and stormy night.

How could he do this to me? She thought. I should put out his fire for this.  
Her tears fell to the ground like the rain around her. A flash of lightning lit the sky showing the burning house in the faraway field. Fionna sighed and sat down on the cold wet grass. Her fists pounded the ground sending the small drops of water on the grass into the air. She grabbed her hat and let her hair flow out into the cold air. Suddenly she realized she didn't have a single drop of water on her.

"What in the…" She looked up into the sky to see a dark shape hovering over her.

"Well I guess you found me" chuckled Marshal lee, he slowly floated down holding his black umbrella over Fionna.

"Why are you here?" Asked Fionna in a sassy tone.

"Ya' know the story, I was in the neighborhood."

He sat down next to her, planting the umbrella into the grass.

Fionna looked at the ground not wanting him to see her tears, a cold grey hand touched her chin and moved it so he could see her eyes.

"What did he do to you?" His tone changed to a more serious one.

"Why do you even care…"

Marshal put his hand on her cheek and wiped away the tears that were flowing down her face. "Well if you ask me, he just gave up the hottest girl in Aaa, besides he's just a hot headed loser."

Fionna burst out laughing. "Dude, that's kinda mean… wait you think Im the hottest girl in Aaa?"

Marshal blushed a blue grey. "Well, ah…. yeah… I guess I do."

Fionna's face turned a bright red.

"Haha, dude" she said as she punched him in the arm.

"Shit! My arm!" He yelled.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Fionna giggled.

"Nah… only the hottest girl in Aaa…" He quickly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

Fionna quickly pulled away and turned her head. "DUDE! What was that all about!" She turned to face him only to find that he was gone, "Wha…"

Fionna walked back to the tree house carrying the umbrella he had left for her.

What just happened? She thought as she slowly opened the old wooden door.

"FIONNA! Where were you? It is storming out there!"Cake said motherly.

"Oh, I was just for a walk…"

"Where did you get that umbrella?"

"Ahhh, found it?" Fionna blushed.

"Sure you did, Sugar." Cake laughed. "Now lets get ready for bed! It's late as glob!"

Fionna kept tossing and turning in her sleeping bag. Why did he do this to her?

she thought. She could still feel his cold lips press up against hers, and how she felt as though the world could end and she would still be happy.

She had to see him, and ask why he did it.

She silently slipped out of her sleeping bag and walked over to the ladder. Every step she took seemed to cause a loud creaking. Cake rolled over in her sleep and Fionna froze, not wanting to wake the overprotective cat. Once she was sure that Cake was sound asleep she slipped down the ladder, grabbed a coat, and zoomed out the door.

"Why am I even doing this" She yelled. "He's a jerk to me, and I'm pretty sure hes evil." But something inside of her told her to go, to be with him, and stay with him.

She finally reached the cave around sunrise, the lights in the house were on so she walked up to the front door.

KNOCK KNOCK

The door slid open "Hey Fionna… what's up? Is gumnut in trouble again?"

"No its just…" Fionna blushed madly "Dude, why are you only wearing boxers?"

"Oh, well, its almost morning so I was about to go to bed…"

"Oh, right…" She slowly got distracted by his abs.

"So, why are you here?" Marshal asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Oh right, I wanted to know why you kissed me."

"It seemed like the cool thing to do."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'THE COOL THING'?"

"Ya' know the perfect movie moment.."

"Dude, you are talking crazy right now!"

He pulled her inside his tiny little house and over to the red couch.

"You're telling me you haven't seen any movie moments?"

"Well, no… I guess not."  
Marshall floated over to the tv and popped in a cheesy love movie.

Fionna watched him as he floated back to the old couch and sat down.

"You gonna sit or what?" He said as he patted the spot next to him.

"Oh, yeah…" She walked over and sat on the hard, old couch. "Oh, dude, I forgot how much this couch sucks!"

Marshall gave a devious smile to her. "Sorry, I usually float, not sit." He grabbed her hand a pulled her onto him. "Better?"

Fionna's feet were on his feet, and her head was resting on his bare chest.

"Ahh… Yeah.. its… great?" Fionna was madly blushing.

'Why am I doing this I have a boyfriend.' Fionna thought.

"Ex Boyfriend Fi, EX." Marshall said.

"Yo dude, not cool, reading my mind and stuff!"

"Sorry, I can't help it… thinking stuff is like telling me your secrets."

"Oh, can you do that with everyone…?"

"No, only certain people."

"Oh, cool."

They sat for the first 10 minutes of the movie in silence until two long vampire arms wrapped around her stomach.

'Oh man, this is like the awkward back hugs that FB used to give me, but it makes me feel needed, like someone lov… likes me.' Fionna thought.

Marshall could hear what she was thinking, but just pretended not to know anything.

With every rise of Marshall's chest, Fionna's eyes would get heavier and heavier.

Soon every blink lasted a few seconds and finally her eyes closed and she drifted off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

KNOCK KNOCK

Cake jumped up from her catnap and walked over to the old wooden door.

"Oh its you…." Cake said.

"Yeah, is Fionna home?" Flame Prince asked.

"If she was she wouldn't want to talk to you."

"Well, do you know where she is? I want to apologize."

"I don't even know, she wasn't in bed when she got up..."

"Well had she done anything weird last night?"

Cake thought for a second and remembered the umbrella. "Ah, No she didn't, now you need to go."

"Cake I can tell when you're lying." Before he could finish the door was slammed on his face.

Once Cake was sure that FP was gone she went looking for the umbrella.

"Where did that girl put that umbrella, and whose umbrella is this?" Cake rummaged around in Fionnas check. "Oooh! Sweet Babies I found it!" IF FOUND PLEASE RETURN TO MARSHALL LEE, read the umbrella. "What is he up to?"

The inviting smell of pancakes woke Fionna from her dream. "Cake, what time is it?" Her eyes shot around the room when she saw that she wasn't in the tree house. She rolled of the black silk bed, and stood in the dim, silent room. 'Where am I?' She thought.

She walked over to the ladder and slowly climbed down into the living room.

"Hey, you're up!" Marshall exclaimed as he flipped the pancakes cooking on the stove.

"Hey dude, what time is it?" Fionna asked as she walked into the kitchen and watched as he cooked the sizzling pancakes.

"Its around sunset, so maybe 6:30?"

"Oh, dude, I way over slept."

"Nah, you're on Vampire time." He grabbed a plate from the cupboard and slip the pancakes on to it. "I made you some breakfast…" He said as he passed her the plate.

"Thanks man, but aren't you gonna eat?"

He grabbed a bowl of strawberries and started draining their color. "Nah I got my strawberries, you want some?"

"Yeah sure."

Marshall slowly lifted a bright red strawberry to his mouth and sucked all the red out, he looked up a Fionna and raised it to her mouth. Fionna blushed and took a bite out of the white strawberry.

"Oh dude! You sucked out all the flavor…" Fionna groaned.

"Eh, you still looked cute eating it."

"Oh, you." She said looking to the ground.

"So after you're done you wanna go do something?"

"Yeah sure." She said as she popped some pancakes into her mouth.

"It is 7, and she has not come home all day. I got a bad feeling about this…" Cake told BMO.

"Perhaps you should check on her." BMO said.

Cake picked up the black umbrella, "Yeah, I'll be back later, watch the house."

"If anyone breaks in I'll terminate them!"

Cake shut the door and walked into the cool night. "What is this girl doing, hanging out with a guy she thinks is a jerk, and plus Flame Prince just broke up with her."

A flamed figure followed behind Cake, making sure she didn't see him.

Marshall Lee climbed down the ladder, he was wearing a dark red vneck, light blue jeans, and his red converse. "You ready to go?" He asked.

Fionna placed her plate in the dishwasher, "Yeah, sure."

"You planning on wearing that out?"

Fionna looked at herself and remembered that she was still wearing her pajamas. "Oh dude, I totally forgot I didn't have any clothes."

"You can borrow something if you like."

"Yeah, sure that would be awesome."

He quickly floated upstairs and came back with a lite grey tube top, and a pair of jeans.

"Here ya' go Fi." He said as he threw her the clothes.

"Thanks man."

"I'll wait outside for you."

After a few minutes Fionna walked out. "So, where do you wanna go?"

Marshall froze for a second and just looked at her.

"Hey Marshall, are you alright?" Fionna asked.

"Oh yeah, its just you should wear jeans more often." He said with a wink.

Fionna started to blush. "Oh you, but really what do you have planned?"

"I found this cave a while ago that looked fun."

"Cool, how far is it?"

"Not too far, we can walk."

Marshall grabbed Fionna's wrist and pulled her out of the cave and into the field.  
Marshall scratched his head as they walked in the dark night "Sooo, what happened between you and FP?"

Fionna threw her hands behind her head. "He kept trying to 'protect' me. He would kill everything I was going after before I could get them."

"I see, wasn't letting you in on the action."

"Yeah, and then he would pretend he saved me, I can handle himself."

Marshall put his arm around her waist, pulled her next to him and laughed. "If anything you're protecting me tonight."

"Dude, you're immortal, you don't need any help."

"Well it's nice to have company sometimes." He pulled his hand off her waist and pointed at a small cave. "There it is! Lets go!" They started to run to the cave.

Fionna sliced through the goblin like butter. "What is this place?"

Marshall smashed another's head in. "It looks like an old world building."

A goblin sliced Fionnas arm, and she dropped her sword.

"Fi!" Marshall stabbed the Goblin attacking him and then ran to Fionna's stabbing through any goblin that crossed his path. His blade met the goblins as it tried to hit Fionna. "Don't you touch her." The goblins knife flew across the room and Marshall stabbed the goblin in the heart.

"Thanks Marshall." She said grabbing her sword.

"Your arms bleeding."

"It's fine."

Marshall ripped off his shirt and tied it around her arm. "It may sting, but we gotta keep pressure on it." He looked into her sparkling eyes and smiled. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Thanks Marsh…" Her eyes locked with his and for a moment the world stood still.

"Hey, look a chest!" Marshall exclaimed, as he ran over to an old metal chest. He quickly lifted the lid and pulled out a long, black sniper rifle. "Wow, I've only seen these in movies!"

"What is it?" Fionna asked.

"Its called a gun, it shoots a piece of metal out really fast so that it can practically kill anything in one or two shots."

"Oh Glob! That's awesome!"

"Shoot, there aren't any bullets."

"Bullets?"

"The metal pieces that shoot out."

"Oh, well thats stinks, does that mean they are worthless."

"Yeah…" Marshall placed the sniper back into the box. "We'll looks like we cleared this place."

"Cakes gonna freak when I get back…"

"Wanna hang back at my place or do you want to go home?"

"I need to go home, get a shower, change clothes, brush my teeth, but we can hang out later."

"Ok, I'll walk you home."

Fionna and Marshall walked out of the cave and into the field.

"Oh shoot, I left my mini knife in there, wait here for me." Marshall said as he ran back in. Marshall opened his magic bag and stuffed the guns into it.

"Hey, sorry that took so long, I had to dig it out of a goblin."

"No problem dude."

The two walked quietly, the only noise was the chirps of grasshoppers and the occasional wind.

Marshall yawned and put his arm around her. Both of them blushed and kept walking through the land of Aaa.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell is this?" Boomed a voice in the distance.

"Flame prince?" Fionna yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my girlfriend and I find this bastard groping her."

"Calm down, we were just adventuring." Marshall said making sure to keep his tight grasp around her.

"Just adventuring? You're not wearing a shirt, and you have your arm around her!"

"How dare you!" screamed Fionna, "You broke up with me!"

Flame Prince grabbed Fionna's wrist and looked at the cut on her arm. "What happened! You're bleeding!"

"Calm down dude, you can't protect her from everything." Marshall smirked at the fiery prince.

"Marshall, you aren't in this…." FP huffed.

"Marshall, you should go home, I can deal with him."

"No Fi, I promised I'd walk you home, and Im gonna do just that."

The more Fionna blushed the angrier Flame Prince got. "YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE? DON'T YOU?" FP yelled at Marshall.

"Flame calm down…" Fionna moaned.

"DON'T YOU!"

Marshall winked and walked behind Fionna, making sure she didn't see him, he extender his canine teeth and he put his mouth next to Fionna's neck.

"YOU BLACK HEARTED MONSTER!" Flame prince ran at Marshall and punched him in his grey face. Smirking Marshall fell to the ground.

"WHAT THE WHAT FLAME!" Fionna screamed tears falling from her face.

"Fionna he was gonna…" Flame suddenly realised that he had fallen right into Marshalls trap. "No, Fi, he… he planned this…"

"Fi… what happened…" Blood dripped out of Marshalls nose and onto the ground.

"He's faking…"

"JUST GET OUT OF HERE! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Fionna screamed.

"Fine, but him, he is a monster…"

"Stop talking about my friends like that!"

Fiery tears burnt the grass as the fist clenched Flame Prince walked into the rising sun.

"Come on Marshall, your house is closets, and the sun is rising."

"But Fi, I promised." Marshall started making his puppy dog eyes.

"We'll have to do it tomorrow then." Fionna put out her hand to help which Marshall gratefully took and got to his feet.

"Fi, Im sorry this happened," Marshall said as they walked back to the cave.

"It's not your fault." Fionna sighed.

"I shouldn't have let you get hurt."

"Dude its just a cut, nothing major."

They arived back at the cave when the sun was high enough to burn Marshall.

"Take a seat on the couch Ill grab a first aid kit from my bathroom." Marshall said as he opened the door letting Fionna in.

"Hey Marshall." Marshall turned around just before heading up the ladder. "Thanks… for everything."

"Anything for a friend." He smiled and floated up to the bathroom for the medical kit.

Once he was in the bathroom he looked at the mirror. 'Flame was right, Im just a monster, and just a friend…' He thought. Pulling the mirror open he grapped the medical kit and float back down.

"Hey Fi, I found it…" He looked over at the beautiful girl sleeping on his sofa. Marshall walked over and unwrapped her arm revealing a deep wound. "Wow, this is much worse than I thought." He reached into his medical kit and pulled out healing creme, applied it to her arm, and then wrapped it in a medical wrap. Marshall picked Fionna up, making sure he didn't wake her, he floated up into his bedroom and placed her down on the bed. He was about to go get a shower, but like a bullet he realised he was far to tired. His eyes got heavier and he fell asleep on the bed.

Fionna awoke with a grey arm around her, she turned her head and found Marshall sleeping silently next to her. She turned over, and just layed there in this arms.

Marshall yawned and opened his crismon eyes.

"Hey your up." Fionna said turning in the bed to face him.

"Todays the day." Marshall giggled.

"The day for what dude?" Fionna asked.

"To keep my promise and walk you home." He slow sat up and got to his feet.

"Oh glob, Cake is gonna kill me."

"I don't think so, I found a note address to you, but you were asleep before I could give it to you." He threw her the note and she sat up in the bed.

"Thanks." She opened the note…

Dear Fionna,

I know you are with Marshall, stay safe, and come home soon…

From Cake.

"Well she was never the best note writer." Fionna chuckled.

Marshall rested his head on Fionna's shoulder and read the note. "Short sweet, to the point… I like it."

Fionna giggled "So you're just gonna walk me home?"

"Yeah, I would wanna hang out more, but I got some business to take care of." Marshall took her hand and walked her over to the ladder. Patting his lap he look at her in the eyes. "You coming down?"

"I can climb down…"

"Nah, its fine." Marshall grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his lap, she wrapped her arms round his neck, her cleavage ending up in his face. Marshalls face blushed a light blue. He flew down the hole, and out the door, not letting Fionna step down.

"Im kinda breaking my promise." Marshall chuckled, "Im not really walking you home…"

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"You don't want to walk me home, so that you can do it later."

"Well I guess you caught me, but really, we need to hang out more, I had a ton of fun."

"Yeah, I hope we can do this again. You know without the Flame Prince part."

"Well, here we are." He took her hand and let her down from his lap.

She kissed him on cheek. "Thanks for everything Marshall…" She ran into the house and closed the door. Once she shut the door she sat down against the wall, waiting, hoping that he would knock and ask her to come with him on his business.

Marshall floated away toward the Candy Kingdom with the guns in his magic bag.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey PG, I need to redeem that favor." Marshall floated through the lab window.

"So soon? You know Marshall, if she ever finds out what you did…"

"And she will never that's our deal." Marshall reached into his bag and pulled out a sniper, and two pistols.

"Marshall! These…. were all destroyed, where did you…"

"Thats not important, I drew up new designs, and I want some special bullets."

"Marshall, these will take me forever to complete, maybe an hour or two."

"Sorry to hinder you almighty prince, I'll be waiting in the throne room for them."

"DON'T YOU SIT ON MY THRONE!"

"TOO LATE!" Marshall yelled as he sprinted out the lab.

"Hey suga." Cake came down the ladder. "What happened to you?"

"Flame prince showed up while I was adventuring with Marshall and freaked out."

"Why did he freak out girl?"

"Well, he said it was because Marshall wasn't wearing a shirt and had his arm around me."

"Girl, gimme all the details." Cake giggled.

"Well, it all started when I stormed out of the house…" Fionna started to tell her story to the gossipy cake.

"Marshall, your guns are finished, now get out…" Prince Gumball handed Marshall the 3 new guns, 2 high class pistol and 1 high powered sniper rifle.

"Thanks man, but…"

"But?"

"What about the ammo?"

"Oh right, I made you electric, exploding, water, fire, and paralyzing bullets."

"Perfect, oh and no one will ever find out about this."

"Of course, unless anyone is kill…"

"NO ONE." Marshall cut off PG before he could finish. "No matter what."

"Alright, but why do you want the guns so badly?"

"None of your business." Marshall grabbed the lot and flew out the window before Gumball could ask him anymore questions.

"And then you came down the stairs and asked me what happened." Fionna finished her story.

"I don't know Fi, maybe Flame was trying to warn you..."

"You're taking his side after he crushed my heart?!"

"No sweety, I just don't trust Marshall."

Fionna got up and walked to the window. "He's really nice, you just need to get to know him."

"I've heard that before Suga, and it never turns out well."

"Just let me live my own life." Fionna snapped.

"Alright, alright. You always have a shoulder to cry on here."

"I don't cry, Cake."

Marshall Lee locked the old wooden door as he entered. He cleared his coffee table and took his guns out of his magic bag. "Really? Pink guns?" He reached deeper into his bag until he found his painting kit. "Now the real fun starts."

About 2 hours later Marshal had finished and the sun was slowly rising over the horizon, the two pistols were painted black with with shark bloody shark teeth, and red eyes that Marshall had hooked LED lights up to, the sniper riffle was covered with firewolf fur. "Now these are something I can work with." Marshall shoved the pistols into his leather gun holster and put the sniper on his back. "Now I can finally finish what I..."

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Marshall ran over to the window to see who was here.

"Marshall. You home?" Fiona called.

"Yeah Fi, but I'm kinda doing something."

"Oh, can I help?"

"No."

"Dude, I'm bored..."

"I'm not some boy toy Fi, just let me have some space."

"But..."

"Would you just leave already!" Marshall screamed.

Tears hit the wooden porch. "Everyone is right about you, you're just a jerk."

Marshall watched as the only person in Aaa that he cared about ran out of his cave, he put his head against the cold glass. "Fi..."

"Flame...?"

"What are you doing here."

Flame Prince found himself being hugged in the warm night. Fire flies danced as the two went from hugging to kissing.

Marshall load the water bullet I to his sniper and took aim at the back of Flame Princes head.

BANG!

The bullet flew through the warm air, through Flame Princes head and into hers. Blood splattered the ground and the fire flies stopped dancing.

Marshall sprinted down to the meadow where the bodies laid. "How could I do this, I'm nothing but a monster..."

**Hey, Im sorry this is so short. I wont be able to update so much because my school is starting soon. **


End file.
